powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Feral Mind
The power to tap into a feral state of mind. Opposite to Tranquil State. Also Called *Animalistic Fury/Rage *Berserk Fury/Mode/Rage *Berserkergang *Feral Rage *Ire State *Primal Fury/Rage *Rage Mind *Unstoppable Fury/Rage *Warrior's Madness (Marvel Comics) *Wild Mind Capabilities User can tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. Applications *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Survivability *Pain Suppression Associations *Anger Empowerment *Berserker Physiology *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Violence *Hunting Intuition *Hyper Instincts *Indomitable Rage *Killing Instinct *Killing Intuition *Lunar Mind *Solar Mind Limitations *May be unable to separate friend from foe and attacks everyone. *May be unable to remember activity in primal rage. *May revert to a state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate. *May be activated through fear, nervousness, etc. and not intentionally. *May be vulnerable to certain attacks. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Live Television/Movies Known Objects *Nemetrix (Ben 10: Omniverse) *The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) *Night Howlers (Zootopia) Gallery World-War-Hulk_2.jpg|The Hulk (Marvel Comics) Thor (Marvel Comics) Warrior's Madness.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) in Warrior's Madness which boosts his strength. Mindless Ones.jpg|The Mindless Ones (Marvel Comics) truly live up to their name. Wolverine By Greg Rucka - Ultimate Collection-106.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) is prone to entering a "berserker rage" when in close combat, during which time he lashes out with the intensity and aggression of an enraged animal. Generation_hope_teon.jpg|Teon (Marvel Comics) is so detached from his humanity that he is little more than a tamed dog. Atrocity Spiderman.jpg|The Atrocity's (Spider-Man: Edge of Time) only coherent thought is getting revenge on Spider-Man for his perceived role in its creation. X-24.png|X-24 (Logan) is a being of barely-controlled rage. Brick Baxter.png|After being grafted to experimental technology, Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) enters a mindset of feral hatred, anger, and insanity. Primal2.jpg|Jennifer Tate (Primal) Remlits.jpg|Though friendly and docile by day, by night, Remlits (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) become hyperaggressive and violent due to Batreaux's aura cursing Skyloft. Darkman 2.jpg|Peyton Westlake (Darkman) File:Heartless.jpg|The Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) are mindless and function on instinct. TomHardyBane.jpg|When overdosing on Venom, Bane (DC Comics) enters a mindset of berserk rage. Superboy YJ.png|After losing his memory of the last six months of his life, Superboy (Young Justice), having not even existed six months ago, is reduced to a mindless animal driven by basic instincts. Ubervamp.jpg|The Turok-Han (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) are ancient and powerful vampires who are as feral and single-minded as animals. Iblis Sonic.jpg|Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the raw power of Solaris, who's only coherent thoughts are wreaking havoc and causing destruction. Demon inuyasha .jpg|When faced with life-threatening situations and deprived of his sword, Inuyasha (InuYasha) is taken over by his demonic blood, increasing all of his physical abilities, but leaving him in a berserker rage in which he cannot tell friend from foe. Super Sonic STC.jpg|When Super Sonic (Sonic the Comi) manifests and takes over Sonic's body, he is hyperaggressive, violent, and a danger to friend and foe alike. Goku's Great Ape Rampage (Dragon Ball Z).gif|While in the form of Great Apes, (Dragon Ball series) Saiyans are typically mindless and destructive. Saïx Berserk.png|Saïx (Kingdom Hearts) enters a berserker rage whenever he is under a full moon. SA-X Monster.png|The SA-X (Metroid Fusion) in its monster form. Viera XII.JPG|The Viera (Final Fantasy) enter a frenzy when exposed to magical mist, which grants them enough strength to break metal chains and kill armored humans with their bare hands. Slash TMNT.jpg|Slash (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Shadow Heartless.jpg|The Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) are limited to functioning on instinct. Spike Buffy.jpg|Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Berserk Asura.jpg|After witnessing the destruction of an entire village, Asura (Asura's Wrath) enters an incredibly powerful berserker state. Nemesis T-Type.jpg|After extensive damage and mutation, Nemesis (Resident Evil) loses track of his programmed objectives and becomes a mindless beast. Seras Victoria.jpg|Seras Victoria (Hellsing) can enter a berserker state when under extreme stress or pain. Seras Berserk.png|Seras in the midst of a berserker rage. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) is prone to entering a berserker state through various means, such as being prematurely awakened from hibernation. Saya Berserk.jpg|Saya in the midst of a berserker rage. Monster_Chopper.jpg|Chopper's (One Piece) Monster Point transformation makes him incredibly powerful but loses all sense and rationality. After the timeskip Chopper no longer loses his mind while in this form. File:Nizō_merged_with_Benizakura.png|Nizō Okada (Gintama) goes insanely feral after being taken over from his fusion with Benizakura. File:Kagura_Berserk.png|Kagura (Gintama) losing control to her Yato instincts, becoming a berserk fighter. File:Kamui_Consumed_by_his_Yato_Instincts.png|Kamui (Gintama) losing control to his Yato instincts, becoming a berserk fighter. File:Utsutsu's_Pupa_Form.png|Utsutsu Hasegawa (Pupa) losing control to his Pupa instincts after learning what his "sister" really is, becoming a berserk monster. True_Beast_Rune.jpg|Beast Rune (Suikoden 2) represents animalistic rage. Berserker_rage.jpg|When angered, Tony (Misfits) enters a feral rage who kills anyone he comes across and grants him enhanced strength/durability. Stitch (Lilo and Stitch).jpg|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch), was originally programmed with the singular instinct to destroy everything he touches and nothing more. Primal Dialga.png|Primal Dialga (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) KidBuuEvil01.png|Kid Buu's (Dragon Ball Z) only coherent thought is to cause as much destruction and death as possible. Demon_Okumura_Rin.jpg|Okumura Rin (Ao no Exorcist) when his sword, Kurikara is damaged and cracked. Van-Tal.PNG|On Pylea, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) was briefly transformed into a savage, berserk Van-Tal. Bloodscream Monster.jpg|In his more monstrous form, Bloodscream (Marvel Comics) is little more than an animal. Blankaart.jpg|Blanka (Street Fighter) Necalli.jpg|Necalli (Street Fighter) Miira.JPG|In his aptly-named Runaway form, Mira (Dragon Ball) is consumed with intense rage and goes berserk. Further Hydra.gif|To obtain the power of the Ghost ÄRM, Hydra, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) allowed the ÄRM to erase her human emotions and memories. Once the transformation was complete, she had obtained the madness and behavior of the beast she fused with. MarkofCain.PNG|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) subjects the bearer to murderous rage so intense that they simply must kill something or die. Berserk-v26-p037.png|Guts (Berserk) Raphael_Berserker.jpg|Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) goes into a berserker rage while fighting the Foot Clan. Shredder's_Rage.jpg|In his past life as Takeshi Tatsuo, the Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IDW) harnessed a berserker rage that enabled him to slaughter an army of five thousand samurai by himself. Wrathful Broly.gif|Broly (Dragon Ball Super) is able to enter a state where he takes upon the strength of Great Apes while still in his human form, but loses all sense of self in the process. Kenpachi's Bankai face (Bleach).png|In his Bankai form, Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) becomes a mindless, feral berserker unable to differentiate between friend and foe and fighting without any regard for his own safety. Vampyr_Rage.gif|Using Rage, Jonathan Reid (Vampyr) unleashes the beast within, losing control and striking with an unfettered fury. Venom_Madness4.png|In his Madness form, Venom (Marvel Comics) becomes powerful enough to match the strength of the Juggernaut, but also more ruthless and psychotic. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries